Whisper Amongst The Stars
by loveless139
Summary: Lana was your average barely legal girl. Until a tornado hit her home in Oregon and she woke up in a strange world inhabited by strange creatures. Here's a bonus, She can't talk. What happens when she finds she has no way home? Or, is she already home?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lana stepped under the spray of her shower. A sigh escaped the eighteen-year-old girl. She let the warmth from the water ease the stressed muscles of her back.

It had been a humid, cloudy Oregon day. The weatherman had said it would rain all afternoon and night. She heard the wind picking up outside. Then, there was an interesting noise.

The tornado sirens were going off.

'There's never been a tornado here. It's probably just another false alarm.' Lana thought as she ignored the sirens.

A rumbling noise steadily grew louder and started to shake her apartment. , the building collapsed on top of her. A piece of wood pierced Lana's throat.

As the girl passed out, she heard a voice whisper to her.

"_It's time to come home, little one."_

AN: If you want to see the rest, review. I'll post chapter one as soon as I have it written.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Is she even alive?" A male voice asked.

A female voice responded with, "Of course she's alive, Skywise."

The girl wearily opened her eyes. Standing in front of her were two men and a woman. The strange thing was they all had pointed ears and were short, like three feet tall at the tallest.

The first man had long blonde hair that was partially up in a tail. His blue eyes held silent laughter at the other two. He wore a fur vest, tan leggings, and a loincloth.

The second elf had silver hair, pushed back with a metal headpiece. His gray eyes had a mischivious look. This elf, for that's what they must be, wore a blue vest-like tunic that was held closed with a gray belt, and reached the tops of his thighs. Grey leggings covered his legs. He had wrist guards that matched his headpiece, and a stone that was suspended by a string.

Finally, the woman, who had brown skin, had long curly brown hair, and was pulled up into a high ponytail with a decorative hair ornament. She wore a midriff long sleeved green shirt tied in a knot under her breasts with green leather breeches. She had no other jewelry on but it was obvious that she once wore some. Her green eyes flashed with wisdom.

Suddenly, the girl shot up and ran out the door of what she had thought was a hut. She dodged the men as they tried to grab her. She half stopped when she saw that she was actually in the upper branches of a tree. Then, without a second thought, she hopped to another branch and continued to run. Her feet were sure in there placement to her surprise.

Soon, she found herself on the ground though. There, she saw she was surrounded. A tribe of the elves were circled around the tree. Backing up, she put the tree to her back. The three elves she'd woken up with dropped down to look at her.

She saw a branch out of the corner of her eye. All she had to do would be to jump and it would easily be in reach. Almost as if he read her mind, a man with red hair that had two small braids framing his face stepped in the way of the branch. There was a smirk hidden in the depth of his eyes. Her attention was drawn back to in front of her as the blonde from the tree hole took a step forward.

"My name is Cutter. I am the chief of the Wolfriders. Who are you?" He asked softly enough that it didn't startle her but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Opening her mouth, she tried to tell this man that she didn't remember, that she couldn't remember anything before waking up a few minutes ago, but no sound came out. A confused look crossed her face as she tried again. There was still nothing.

"Oh. I feared this would happen. Love, her throat was injured. I healed it but it seems that she can't speak," The woman from earlier told the man. She turned to the girl. "I'm Leetah. There's no reason to fear us." She reached a hand out to the girl pressed against the tree trunk.

The mute girl watched Leetah's hand. It was barely a foot away from her when she moved. She ran toward the silver haired man from before. He spread his feet to try and catch her. She had expected this. Dropping, she slid underneath the man before trying to run again. To her surprise, she only made it a few yards before something snagged her foot. The ground was rushing up to meet her when an arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her fall.

"Nice job, Ember. You're snares are getting good." The silverette chuckled. He looked down at the girl hanging by his waist. "Geez, you're light as air practically."

The girl just looked up at him in surprise. Her heartbeat, quick from running, sped up still. This man wasn't completely unattractive. He smiled down at her. Her face heated up suddenly. Hastily, she looked at the ground.

"Skywise, put her down. She'll never trust us if you scare her." Leetah yelled.

The man rolled his eyes before looking back at the girl. "I'll put her down if she promises not to run again," He said absent-mindedly. The girl glanced back up and found, as he caught her eyes with his, that she couldn't look away. "So, what do you say? Promise you won't take off again?" His voice was soft as if he was only talking to her and no one else was there. To her disbelief, she felt herself nod slightly.

True to his word, Skywise set her lightly on her feet. However, her knees quickly gave way as she felt a tiredness settle on her like a blanket. The girl felt herself tip forward as her vision started to fade. Once again, an arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her fall. She passed out then, though.

A few weeks had passed and the girl, still without a name, was sitting on a branch of the Holt, watching the Wolfriders settle in for the night around a bonfire. Not everyone was there. Many were missing. It all depended on what there were doing. The girl knew that Redlance, Strongbow, and Dewshine were among the few who were out hunting in the night. Cutter sat with Leetah by the fire, laughing as he watched his daughter Ember and Suntop, his son, scuffle nearby. Suddenly, it dawned on her.

Where was Skywise?

"So, you look lonely." A voice stated as an elf dropped to sit next to her on the limb.

She glanced at the silver haired man. With a sigh, she made a hand gesture that the tribe had come to learn meant, "Go away."

Skywise chuckled. "No. I don't think I will. You look bored." He replied.

With exasperation, the girl gestured that she was thinking and wanted to be left alone.

"Thinking? Right. Anyway, I want to show you something. Come on." He grabbed her and pulled her up.

She gave him a look. After she was sure he was watching, she shook her head. Then, gestured for him to go away again.

He sighed. "Come on. I'll leave you alone if you follow me." He offered.

Rubbing at her face, she gestured, "Promise?"

"Of course." His grin grew larger before he started to walk along the branch. As soon as he was sure she would follow, he started to run.

It only took him a few minutes to get to where he wanted to go. Standing on a hill that was high enough to see over the trees, they had an excellent view of the sky and the stars. He watched her as she looked around. The girl's eyes lit up at the view. She turned in a full circle just staring at the tiny dots of light above them.

"I noticed you were always watching the sky at the Holt. I thought you might like the view here. Cutter and I come up here to watch the stars and relax a lot." He said.

Turning to him, she gestured her thanks before yawning. She signed that she was tired but then looked wary of leaving. It was as if she was afraid if she left, she would never see this place again.

Skywise grinned slightly. "I can bring you back here later if you want," His grin grew as she nodded her head quickly. "Okay. Let's get back to the holt."

The girl started to head back. She was into the branches of a tree and moving almost silently. A slight whispering sound as the leaves brushed against each other as she passed was the only sound that told of her passing. Skywise eyed the girl ahead of him when he came up with an idea.

"Hey. Why don't you come down and sit by the fire when we get back? I'm sure you'd like to eat something before you go to sleep, right?" He asked quietly. Surprisingly, the girl nodded in agreement.

Once they were closer to the Holt, they dropped to travel on the ground. It wouldn't do to startle a tribe full of hunters. They walked in silence though. Even when they sat down by the fire, neither really made any noise. Well. At first, anyhow.

Skywise looked up. "You know, we should think of something to call her by." It caught the few people around the fire off guard.

"You're right," Cutter said, turning to the mute girl. "What should we name you?"

She looked panicked for a second when she realized all the attention was on her all of the sudden. Then, her shoulders bounced up and down in a shrug.

"I've been thinking about that too," Skywise admitted. "Have you noticed when she runs through the trees how there's no noise but a slight whisper?" A few nodded. "Why don't we call her Whisper, then?" He grinned.

Cutter looked at the girl. "What do you think? Will Whisper do?" The blonde asked her softly.

She stared at her hands for a few seconds. Shrugging again, she paused. What other choice did she really have? It wasn't like she could remember her name from before. She looked up at the chief before timidly nodding her head.

"Okay, then. From now on, we'll call you Whisper." He said smiling kindly at her.

"This is going to be so much easier than trying to get your attention by just shouting hey or hey you. Now, you're a part of the tribe, Whisper." Skywise grinned.

Whisper gazed at him. Her face blank. Then, slowly, she smiled.

A/N: Love me hate me. Get over it and review. Sorry it took so long. I came up with the story idea over the summer and I've been busy with school for the past few months. I'll try to work on getting chapters updated faster than this one. Btw, for the Yaoi inclined, I am taking commissions to a degree. If you want me to write a story about a pairing, just give me the pairing and anything specific you'd like. I'm not going to charge. I enjoy doing this. Just Pm me. Or something. Well. Later.


End file.
